Death Comes Upon the Unfortunate
by Maj156
Summary: A year after Reila died, The GazettE are getting better. But what happens when someone really close to the is killed in an accident? What will they do after? Ruki cries and someone dies. Suck at summaries read to find out. Oneshot Rated T just in case.


**Death comes upon the unfortunate **

**This thought came to me after I heard the song Reila. What would they do if someone else close to them dies? This is a one shot chapter so please enjoy. You will have to read to find out who dies. Its sad so fair warning.**

* * *

><p>A year after Reila died the members of GazettE were finally starting to move on from the loss. Ruki was finally smiling again. The others thought that maybe he might never come out of it. They were so happy when one day he walked into the arena with a smile and a happy skip to his step.<p>

"Hey." Reita called, smiling and waving. Ruki walked up and smiled grabbing Uruha and Reita, putting his hands over their shoulders.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late, my hair would lay right. So let's get this show on the road. And afterward we'll go and have a good time." Ruki said letting go and walking away. The others looked at him then at each other. Soon after, they followed. Kai went up to Ruki.

"Hey, what's happened? Yesterday you were still depressed, now you're happy. Not that I'm not glad but it's kinda strange." Kai was concerned thinking that maybe his friend had resorted to drugs or alcohol for comfort. Ruki stopped and looked down at the floor. He turned and looked at everyone else. There wasn't a single tear in his eye. He looked confident and determined.

"I have decided that, instead of dwelling on her death I need to move on. I spent all night thinking about it. Reila wouldn't want me to mourn forever. I realized I need to stop moping and start living my life again. Yes I hurts to think about her and how much I loved her but like I said I don't think that she would want me mourning like this. So, no more depression. And no I'm not on drugs, Kai. I saw that look." Kai just laughed and scratched the back of his head. Everyone laughed and headed to start practicing for the Live that was going down that night.

**~After the show~**

"Whoo! That was awesome!" Kai shouted backstage after the Live. Ruki watched with a smile. Uruha and Reita were laughing and Aoi was shaking his head but had a smile. After showering and changing they sat in the common room doing nothing. Kai mood had darkened, since he wasn't pumped up. Aoi was texting, Ruki sitting flipping thru channels on the flat screen, Kai was reading a novel, Reita was tuning his guitar, and Uruha was playing his Nintendo. Ruki having nothing better to do he asked Aoi, "Who are you texting?" Kai lifted his head but Aoi made no move.

"Someone." Uruha chuckled.

"I can tell that, is it someone I know?'

"Yes."

"Ok, can I have a name?"

"Maybe."

"...Ok. Will you tell me this 'someone's' name?"

"Yes." Uruha and Kai were holding in fits of laughter. Reita wasn't even listening. When Aoi didn't answer Ruki looked at him fully. Aoi was watching him with a smirk. Ruki waited but still nothing came from Aoi.

"Ok...why haven't said anything?"

"Because you asked if I would I answered it. I will tell you but you have to ask the right question." Uruha and Kai couldn't contain it any more and they burst out laughing uncontrollably. Reita finally looked up at hearing them laugh.

"What's going on?" That made the two men laugh harder.

"Fine, may I know the name of the person you're texting?" Ruki asked ignoring Reita's question and the laughing.

"Finally the right question. The person I _was _texting was the manager." Reita still looked confused and the laughing was still going on.

"Oh, what did he want?" Ruki asked finally getting his answer.

"He said that we don't need to do anything tonight so to go and enjoy ourselves." Kai finally stopped laughing.

"Really? I can get out of here?" Kai asked sitting up straight.

"You could have left earlier instead of reading or laughing your ass off." Aoi said looking at him. Uruha was still giggling. Tears had formed in the corner of his eyes from laughing so hard. He spoke for the first time.

"I...c-can't...breathe..." He choked out inbetween giggles.

"Then stop laughing." Reita said from his corner.

"I don't think that's going to help." Ruki said watching in concern as Uruha kept laughing.

"How much have you had to drink?" Aoi asked

"N-none." Uruha said still laughing. After 10 minutes he finally stopped laughing and was able to breathe normally.

"Better?" Aoi asked.

"Yes thank you."

"So, where do you guys want to go?" Aoi asked still messing with his phone.

"I wanna go to a club!" Kai said. Aoi looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Right. Ruki how 'bout you?"

"Hmm...I don't care. Someplace other than this." He replied still flipping thru channels. "There's nothing on TV."

"Reita?" Aoi asked. Reita just shrugged. "I don't care. I've gotten my guitar in tune now. I thought it sounded funny up there." Aoi sighed.

"Really you guys, I can't figure out where we're going if you don't say anything. Uruha, what about you?"

"I just wanna go someplace and have a drink."

"Is that the only thing you think about?" Reita asked.

"No!"

"Seems like it." Kai stated getting a pillow thrown at him. "Hey!"

"No it doesn't." Uruha said glaring.

"I agree with Reita and Kai." Ruki said still looking at the TV getting a smack across the back of the head.

"Ow! Sorry but its true. You've always been a heavy drinker."

"No not always."

"Just recently." Aoi said.

"Ugh! Whatever. Lets just go." Uruha said standing up.

"Hey at least you're not wearing your man shorts." Kai said teasing. Uruha glared which was really scary with the way his makeup was that night.

"Jeez, why are you guys picking on me today?" They all laughed.

"Didn't you hear? It's 'Pick on Uruha day'." Reita said.

"No, unfortunately I missed that on the calendar."

"Well your loss. So lets go!" Kai said. They left pushing, shoving and laughing with each other. They got to the crosswalk when Aoi pushed Uruha and he hit the ground laughing. When he got up the others were already half way across the walk. Uruha went to go but stopped.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ruki asked.

"My wallet fell out, over there. You guys finish going I'll get my wallet."

"Right but don't take to long." They finished walking and waited on the other end. Uruha picked up his wallet and started running across the crosswalk when out of nowhere there was a flash of light. Uruha turned to see a truck coming. He was in the way and it was to late, no matter how much faster he ran he wouldn't have made it. But run he did hoping that maybe he would be safe but he was still to slow. He was hit with the corner of the big semi.

Everyone was laughing amongst themselves thinking that Uruha was coming when they all heard a honk, a thud and then a screech. The men turned to face the street seeing a semi truck parked unnaturally and on the corner they saw blood dripping. They looked at the ground and saw blood smeared across it, then Ruki's eyes caught the limp body off the right of the street. They all stood there for a minute wondering what had happened when it dawned on Ruki.

"NO! Kouyou!*" Ruki shouted. Everyone looked at him then at the body as it hit them too. They all watched as Ruki went running over to Uruha's limp body. Kai and Reita still in shock slowly walked toward to Ruki and Uruha.

**~Uruha POV~**

I picked up my wallet and went to catch up with everyone. As I ran I saw something and turned to see a semi truck heading right for me. There was a part of my mind that told me I wouldn't be able to make it, but the instinct part told me that I had to stay alive so I pushed my legs to carry me the rest of the way. But I knew deep down that there was no hope. I ran willing myself to make it, but the truck kept coming and I knew it was too late. I tried to scream out Matsumoto's** name but right as I said his name the driver honked and everything happened so fast. I felt an impact and it felt like being sling shot against a wall and then rebounding again. I felt so much pain as the truck hit my shoulder and I went flying. I knew that the first impact broke several ribs and my whole right side. Then the ground came and I collided against it. I felt more pain as more ribs broke and the ones that were already broke stabbed my lung.

The breath was ripped out of me. I laid there in so much pain. I felt blood coming out of my mouth and my nose. I coughed hoping to get some air and I just spat out blood. I knew that I was laying in a puddle of blood and there was nothing I could do. I knew this was the end, there was no way I could survive this. No matter how much medical attention I got or my will to live was strong. I was dead. I felt deaf and then one voice broke thru that. Matsumoto's.

"NO! Kouyou!" I heard. I turned to the direction that it came from and saw him standing there with so many emotions playing across his face. Shock, anger, confusion, and finally the last and most prominent; hurt. I'm sorry Matsumoto. I'm so sorry. Then I saw him running toward me. No don't come, I don't want you to see me like this. But I couldn't speak. I could barely breath. He came to me and put his knee's under my head and I could breath easier.

**~End POV~**

Ruki went running over to Uruha and saw him stained and covered in blood. His once white shirt was red. His hair so wonderfully done was a mess and sooted with blood. His face once smiling happily was covered in blood and was scrunched in immense pain. Ruki looked and saw that his right arm and probably leg was heavily broken. It was hard for Ruki to see his best friend like this, in pain.

"Uru! Please talk to me." Ruki said holding Uruha's head up. Uruha coughed covering his face with more blood.

"M-mat-tsu-moto..." Uruha choked out. Looking at Ruki with dull eyes.

"I'm here. Aoi! Call 911!" Ruki shouted, desperate.

"Already on it."

"M-mat-tsumoto...I...I-I'm s-sorry." Uruha coughed up some more blood. It seemed never ending. Blood just poured and poured, never stopping.

"For what? It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." Ruki was starting to cry.

"I got you all dirty. You hate to be dirty, I ruined your night and I'm going to be leaving you. I promised I wouldn't leave you. Tell my parents that I love them and I'm sorry." Uruha said weakly, eyes still dull.

"Kouyou, its not your fault. It's fine don't worry about it. Your main goal is to stay with me. Don't die!"

"Goodbye my friend. Don't be sad. Please." For the first time Uruha looked at Ruki fully, eyes finally seeing and then he closed his eyes and his body seemed to relax.

"Ruki, their on their way." Aoi said.

"How long?"

"Any second now." At that moment they could hear the sirens. They paramedics came and took a look at Uruha.

"Please tell me that he'll be ok." Ruki begged.

"I'm not sure. We'll try. We've seen many cases like this, I think that we can fix this. Don't worry." They said lifting Uru and put him in the ambulance.

**~Several Hours later-hospital~**

The four men sat in the hospital waiting for news. They all hoped that they would be able to help him. Finally about 3 hours the nurse came out. Ruki jumped up going over to her.

"How is he?" The nurse looked at all of them and then said, "I'm sorry but we couldn't save him." Ruki stood there in shock. "We tried everything, but he broke 6 ribs and 3 punctured his lung and he had a lot of internal bleeding. Also his left arm was broken. I'm sorry." Ruki fell to his knees and just stayed there tears silently falling. Reita stood up and went to Ruki. He put his arms around him and held him. Kai got up and walked to the nurse.

"Can we go see him?"

"Of course, let me show you the way." They got Ruki up and the nurse led them to the room. They walked in to find Uruha laying there peaceful, as if nothing had happened and he was just sleeping. His face was clean, no traces that a few hours ago he was covered in his own blood. His skin was pale, yes it was always pale but never like this. It looked like porcelain, like if you touched him he would break. Ruki snapped out of his daze, walking over to the bed. He stood there and then all of the sudden Ruki slapped him. The others jumped.

"Why? Why did you leave? Kouyou, why?" Ruki just broke down there. Then Ruki stopped and remembered what Uruha had said.

_**I ruined your night and I'm going to be leaving you. I promised I wouldn't leave you." Uruha said weakly, eyes still dull. **_

_**"Kouyou, its not your fault. It's fine don't worry about it. Your main goal is to stay with me. Don't die!"**_

_**"Goodbye my friend. Don't be sad. Please." For the first time Uruha looked at Ruki fully, eyes finally seeing and then he closed his eyes.**_

_I'm sorry Kouyou, I'm sorry. _He thought.

Ruki didn't even notice the others come up besides him.

"Who's going to call his parents? I know the hospital won't because they don't know his real name." Aoi said. Ruki lifted his head and looked at Uruha.

"I will. And I won't call. I'll deliver the news personally." He said surprising everyone.

"You don't have to, I could do it too. They know me too." Reita said.

"No, I'll do it. We'll arrange the funeral, its going to be in his hometown."

"What about the morning show that we doing tomorrow?" Kai asked.

"We'll still do it. I can't do that to our fans. We'll need to tell them anyway."

"Right. I need to get home." Aoi said, "I'll see you guy around."

"Yeah, tomorrow morning." Reita said, "Ruki, will you be ok?"

"Yeah, you guys just go home."

"Right." They all said and left. Ruki stood there for awhile.

"I'm sorry Kouyou. You don't need to be sorry for dieing. Just rest in peace." And with that Ruki turned and left.

**~Morning Talk Show~**

"Good morning. And welcome to The Morning Talk Show. (Yes a stupid name but I couldn't think of anything else) Today we have with us, The GazettE." The crowd clapped as the band member came on stage. After a couple questions from the host, he opened it to the audience. A few asked questions about their personal life and stuff which they were all cool with sharing then one raised her hand.

"Yes." Ruki said pointing her. She was given the microphone.

"Hi, I was just wondering where Uruha was. They said that all of you would be here." Ruki flinched and the others looked down.

"Well, we were getting to that soon. There was an accident yesterday involving Uruha." The girl gasped.

"Is he alright?" The rest excluding Ruki bent their heads further but no one seemed to notice.

"Unfortunately he was killed." Everyone in the audience gasped and they all seemed to start crying.

"How is everyone taking his death?" The host asked.

"Well everyone seems to be fine as of now but I know that we are just holding it in. Showing strength. We have more news. Those of you here will get a free copy of our newest album. In memory of Uruha. He would want this. I know it doesn't seem special but it is, Uruha had written a song and sang it. We put it on here, that's the only song he ever sang. We hope you all enjoy. And another bonus, the funeral will be open to the public. We will have a funeral in certain places. If we are having one in your area you are more then welcome to come. And for those who attend you will also be given a copy of the album too." The audience sat there for a long moment then clapped.

"Well that is a surprise, I'm sure everyone will accept. Now onto some-" He was interrupted by a girl grabbing the microphone from the security guard.

"Ruki," Ruki looked at her. "You know it's not a weakness to cry. Crying helps, it makes people feel better. Never be afraid to cry!" She said looking at him with a determined look in her eyes.

"Yes..." He went to say when he noticed a tear falling from his cheek. "Please excuse me. I'll be back." He said leaving the stage. Once backstage he walked to a wall and broke down crying. Crying so heavily his body shook with spasms and he had a hard time breathing. He remembered when he and Uruha had met along when he had introduced him to Reita. He remembered their times at the cafe's and the times that they would get into trouble and they would run from the angry adults. When they and Reita would sit and talk about the future and Uruha would say he was going to become a soccer player then they would all laugh and Ruki would say "I'd like to see that happen." When they would sit at Reita's house and watch band video's. When Uruha came to them one day and said that he got a guitar and he was going to learn. They decided that they would all learn, when Uruha said he got a job before the others and they would yell at him.

Then he remembered when they graduated and Uruha moved away. When he got a call several years later from his saying that he had debuted and that him and his band had been picked. He remembered watching Uruha on stage play his guitar and how much fun he had. Ruki then had joined a band and become a drummer. After several years Uruha, Reita and him had been found by Kai and Aoi and they became The GazettE. When he met Uruha for the first time after so many years he was at a bar, drinking to his hearts content and smoking. It had shocked Ruki but he could understand. He had been dumped by his previous band and he found out that his sister had been killed*. Afterwards, they had all gotten Uruha out of his drinking binge, he didn't stop drinking entirely but he had slowed down. Eventually he stopped smoking. Ruki remembered how they would go to cafe's in Tokyo and then they would be spotted by fan girls and they had to run. Uruha would always laugh. He always had the fastest. Mostly because he was taller, thinner and he had athletic experience. He would pick on Ruki because he was the shortest.

Then his memories took a turn for the worst and he remembered yesterday night, how he had seen blood covering the street and how he saw Uruha laying there in his own blood. How Uruha had looked broken and bloody. White shirt turned red, hair stuck together with it. How Uruha had said he was sorry for leaving before Ruki. Finally Ruki broke out of his trance. 5 minutes had passed and he had stopped crying. The people backstage were looking at him strangely, some with concern. He walked to the mirrors and saw himself. He looked like something had eaten him and then crapped him back out. In fact, that's how he felt. He washed his face and got the smeared makeup off. Then he reapplied the makeup and made it look like he wasn't crying. Satisfied he fixed his hair and left. He reentered the stage and everyone was looking at him. They went back to whatever they were doing.

"You look like crap." Reita whispered leaning over.

"I feel like crap. I thought I looked better."

"You look better then what you could have looked like had you not fixed yourself but I know you and I can see things others cannot. And I say you look like crap."

"Right well like I said I feel like it. I've been crying for the past 5 minutes. You would look like crap too."

"Yeah, I cried for longer this morning and I looked and felt worse then crap."

"I know that feeling." After the show Ruki went home and changed clothes, grabbed his car keys and left. He didn't even notice the mess, he wasn't in the mood to even look. After an hour of driving he got to Uruha's parents home. He sat in the car for a long time, preparing himself and finding the words to say. Finally he got out of the car.

**~Takashima*** House~**

Ruki had been invited in and they had served him tea and cake. He sat there for a while waiting for them to let him speak. They were talking about how it had been so long since they had seen him and how proud they were that he had become someone famous and that him and his parents had made up and then they went onto the subject of Uruha.

"I'm so happy that you and Kouyou got back together and we are so proud of him too. We always expected him to become a soccer player but this was something else. So how is he? I was wondering why you came here without him." Ruki grimaced.

"Well you see that's why I came. I wanted to tell you in person instead of calling."

"Ok. Tell away."

"Well, Kouyou...died Tuesday last week." Ruki had his head down. When he looked up Uruha's parents were looking at him in shock.

"No, he can't be dead." Mrs. Takashima said in disbelief.

"What happened?" Mr. Takashima said almost glaring.

"We had finished a live performance. We were going to go out and have a drink. Kouyou dropped his wallet and realized it and went back to get it telling us to go ahead. When he was coming across he was," Ruki had to take a breathe to steady his voice for it was threatening to break. "He was hit by a truck. Nobody realized it and when we looked it was already too late. Lets just say it was very heart breaking. He gave me a message to give you." Ruki relayed the message. That's when Mrs. Takashima broke down crying.

"I'll come back later and we can arrange the funeral." Ruki said. Mr. Takashima nodded and Ruki left.

**~Several weeks later~**

The funeral went off with no problems. That was the 5th one they did. A reporter had come up.

"What are you guys going to do now that he is dead? Is the band going to stay together?" She asked Ruki.

"We honestly don't know. I doubt that The GazettE are going to be together much longer. Mostly because its hard to find someone to replace him. Nobody could play like him or could be like him. The band just wouldn't be the same, plus we can't do anything without his part of it. Our music was made possible mostly by him and like I said it just wouldn't work."

"So your saying that you might be breaking up?"

_God, didn't I didn't I just say that? _Ruki thought. "Yes we might."

"What are you guys going to do after?"

"We don't know. I have nothing further to say." Ruki said and left. They all went back to Ruki's house.

"You know, I think that it would be best that we break up." Kai said.

"What? You're the one who got this all together." Reita said.

"Yeah, but like Ruki said, we just can't play without Uru." Kai said with sad eyes.

"I agree." Aoi said.

"I think we all agree. We'll keep in touch though, right?" Ruki said.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"I won't be part of another band. Never, its a promise I made to Uru."

"Yeah well, I better start trying to find a job. So that I still have some kind of income coming in." Kai said.

"What are you guys going to do?" Reita asked.

"Well I'm going to open a tattoo shop." Aoi said.

"I'm going to try and open a music store." Kai said.

"You Ruki?" Reita asked.

"I'll go see if I can do anything to help my parents."

"Yeah, I'm going to open a flower shop." They all looked at Reita.

"What? Flowers are cool."

"And gay." Aoi said. Kai giggled.

"No they are not."

"I know just picking. Well, see you round." Aoi said leaving. After a while everyone else left. And Ruki sat in his empty house alone, thoughts of Kouyou.

_Goodbye, my friend. Rest in peace._

* * *

><p>*This is Uruha's rumored real name. Not sure if its true my I thought that I should use it at certain points.<p>

**This is Ruki's real name. I think.

***This is Uruha's rumored last name so I was using it for his parents.

**So there you are. I know that it's sad. And no I don't hate any of them. Quite the contrary. I love them all, Uruha the most. I just had this thought. Sorry if it makes you cry and I will take review but please keep your flames to a minimum. **

**Thank you for reading and please review. ^_^**


End file.
